Inuyasha's choice
by hanyou-shadow
Summary: Another hanyou named Tashie shows up and she is in possesion of Naraku's jewel shards what happens has been reviewed as funny and witty. COMPLETE! :D
1. Tashie

Animelover

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.

I'm bored and this is the best type of story I could come up with… Hope you enjoy it.

Kagome, Kikyo, or the third option.

Chapter 1: Third option

"Ahhh I have a feeling today's going to be a great day!" Kagome said sitting up

"Oh you're awake lets go wench we need to find jewel shards." Inuyasha replied then he heard her say it. "SIT BOY!" she yelled "bit…" He was cut off when he plunged face first into the ground.

"Hey a jewel shard and its HUGE!" Kagome yelled out happily.

"Yay!" the entire group yelled even Inuyasha though he was muffled by the dirt.

"Wait couldn't that mean Naraku?" Kagome asked and everyone turned white. No one was in a condition to fight Miroku's wind tunnel was still healing, Sango was pregnant, and Inuyasha well… let's just say he had too much to drink last night.

"Damn that shard is moving really fast!!! It's almost here!" Kagome shouted to the rest of them. As if on queue a tornado appeared on the horizon and suddenly was upon them.

"Who're you guys?" A young hanyou asked.

"None of you're business bitch," Inuyasha replied and the hanyou giggled.

"Ah I've heard a lot about you Inuyasha. Like how you keep almost killing this guy called… Nareka um no that isn't it. Is it this guy?" She asked throwing a body in front of them. They all looked like they're eyes were going to fall out of their heads.

"Um yea… wow how'd you kill him?" Kagome said quizzically.

_Flashback_

"_Hey I'm looking for some jewel called the shikon jewel I see you have some shards hand them over." She said to Naraku._

"_Ah you must be young Tashie." Naraku replied.(Yes Tashie1010 I couldn't think of a name so I used your profile. If you want me to change her name just leave a review.)_

"_So what you want me to watch over this kid or something?" Tashie replied._

"_Yes," he said unveiling a pale white infant carrying a blue orb._

"_What is the payment?" she asked._

"_Five jewel shards." He replied._

"_Sweet! What's your name so I can find you?" she asked._

"_I'm Naraku." Naraku replied. By this time Tashie was holding the infant._

"_So you're the famous Naraku. I also heard that an infant just like this holds your heart" she said with an icy sting that could make Kikyo cold. Naraku's eyes widened at this statement realizing what she was about to do._

"_You wouldn't dare" He said._

"_Watch me." SHLUCK! A baby cried for just one second that night. Tashie searched his body and found an almost complete shikon jewel._

"_FUCKIN' SWEET!" she yelled in happiness._

_End Flashback_

"Then I started running back to my village and ran into you guys." She finished.

"One hundred percent un-frickin' believable." Inuyasha stuttered Miroku looked at his right hand and pulled off the rosary. "WOOHOO! I'M FREE I'M FINALLY FUCKING FREE!!!" he yelled ecstatic while the Tashie looked at him like he was insane.

"Oh him he had a void in his hand that would curse him and his descendants till the day Naraku died." Kagome explained everyone's story about how Naraku had hurt them.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha that must have hurt you so much." Tashie said ears folded down on her head. "Being so close then suddenly loosing all trust in each other just like that." (still Tashie) "Wait you said Inuyasha keeps running off to Kikyo I thought she died." Tashie said smoke coming out of her ears. "Well I have to run it's getting late and Inuyasha." The hanyou looked up just in time to get a kiss on the cheek.

"Um wha…" He said his face turning as red as his haori.

"If you ever want to see me again I'll be camping at the god tree for the next few weeks!" She said before running off with the power of the sacred jewel.

END CHAPTER!

Animelover: I think I have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.

Tashie: Well I want to know what happens.

Kagome: WHY DID YOU KISS INUYASHA strangles Tashie 

Animelover: Hey I wrote it… cut off by jealous Kagome strangling him 

Suddenly a blur flew by and everyone fell on the floor unconscious.

Animelover mumbled half conscious: PLZ R&R tell me if you like it plz.


	2. Hello Anyone Home?

Animelover

Disclaimer: Yada ya Don't own Inuyasha and group. But I do own Tashie! (not the profile just the character)

Kagome, Kikyo, or Third Option

Chapter 2: Hello anyone home?

Tashie was running when suddenly she smashed straight into a wolf demon. Tashie and (I bet you all know who he is.) the wolf youkai fell on the ground.

"Watch where you're goin…" the youkai was about to yell "I'm so sorry about that miss I'm looking for a demo…" but then he got up and looked the youkai suddenly stopped and turned red.

"Oh dammit that was a new outfit too." Tashie said getting behind a nearby tree, "I really wish I hadn't run into you my clothes tend to rip on trees bushes basically anything. Would you mind getting me some new clothes, please?" "Sure and by the way my name is Koga," Koga said as he ran off to get some new clothes. 'Where can I find some clothes for her… Kagome!' he thought running off toward her scent. "Hey Kagome I ran into an inu-hanyou on the way to see you and um you see," he said blushing he just couldn't find the words. "Can I whisper it to you Kagome?" "Sure Koga." She replied and he whispered in her ear "she's naked and needs some clothes could I borrow some?" "Okay" she said handing him a pair of pants and a tee shirt. "By the way have you guys seen Naraku? That girl back there smells like his blood." Koga asked. "Yep here he is." Inuyasha said tossing what was left of the dead multi-youkai hanyou. "Whoa who did that?" Koga asked him. "Some inu-han… oh my god Tashie is naked!" Inuyasha turned quite red at the thought, he heard a sigh. "Sit boy." (I'm embarrassed about writing that too so I don't care if you flame me on it. LOL!) "Okay Kagome I'll take these clothes to her, and also make sure she gets to wherever she was going safely okay." Koga said Kagome just nodded to pissed off to talk at the moment. 'Why didn't he do that those times where he jumped over to the hot springs…? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo! He's falling for her!' Kagome sighed, 'Jesus he already has three women who love him. All he needs is a cane and some tacky bling then we could call him "Inuyasha the pimp." (Can barely type can't breath laughing too much gag omfg lololololololol…… 'dies') "Tashie I'm back I got you some clothes." Koga called into the forest. "Over here I found a hot spring!" he heard Tashie yell, "Wanna come for a swim!?!" He blushed at the thought but shook his head clearing the perverted thoughts. "Coming!" he yelled back when he got there he saw Tashie was underwater up to her neck relaxing. "When I get out you have to leave." She said warningly. 'awwwww' Koga thought but his mouth said, "ok." They had a great time they talked about the wars going on and finally, "Tashie how did you find Naraku?" Koga asked. "Simple he found me," she replied plainly, "or more accurately he hired me to take care of his heart." "Well why is he dead now?" Koga was very confused at this point his brain was overheating. "I stabbed his heart and took his shikon shard. Then so I could be very powerful without losing my image I implanted shards in my legs, abs, arms, eyes, ears, nose, and… I don't know if I should tell you this. Can you keep a secret?" she asked. "Yes I can." He replied. "Well I put one in my butt and breasts it fights aging. Plus the one's in my eyes let me see other shards." She whispered. "Cool I won't tell anyone." He said. After that she said, "I'm getting out please leave the area. Don't forget I have shikon jewel increased senses, and if you are anywhere within one-hundred feet of here when I get out I promise you. You will never have children." He turned white then jumped out of the water to a safe distance of one-hundred and one feet where he could still see her. She got out of the water and Koga (I can't write like this anymore I'll suffocate.) drooled. She walked over to her clothes and put them on. WHAM! Koga fell on his ass as she had appeared right in front of him and kicked him in the crotch. His eyes bugged out then rolled up as he lost consciousness. "Ugh fuckin hentai." She mumbled, "All the time with the freakin hentais. First that monk now this wolf demon god." As she sped off, "Koga you too?" Miroku asked from his spot about twenty feet away. "What are you doing here?" Koga asked, "What do you think?" Miroku replied. "Oh right." With that they both passed out.

END CHAPTER

Animelover: No it isn't! Damn you stupid hand. (beats self unconscious)

His hand: okay I'm gonna type the rest of this chapter with the help of my friend lefty.

Lefty: Here we go!

RESTART CHAPTER

'Great I'm halfway there!' Tashie thought and was suddenly lifted up by the back of her shirt. "Hey Tashie have you seen Miroku he's a monk about yay tall and wears blue and purple robes." Inuyasha asked her. "Oh the other hentai." She said absent mindedly too wrapped up in staring at Inuyasha's eyes they were like looking into swirling pools of honey. "Tashie he was spying on you? Tashie?" he picked up her ear and yelled into it, "TASHIE!" With that she jumped straight up through the clouds and Kagome walked over. "Why are you calling Tashie Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him pissed as hell. WHAM! Tashie landed straight on top of Kagome, "Did I land on something?" she asked, "you landed on Kagome," Inuyasha answered. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you okay Kagome?" she asked frantically, "I'm fine I'm fine." She said getting up, "Why are you here Tashie?" Kagome asked her. "I'll only tell Inuyasha," she said annoyed. She whispered why she was there in his ear and he turned red and fell over. "WHAT!" he yelled, "Yep that's why I'm here." XD

Why was Tashie there? Who knows?

Animelover: I know.

Kagome: TELL ME! "while chasing Anime around the room"

Animelover: you get to learn why next time!

NEXT CHAPTER WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT!


	3. Jealousy

Animelover

Disclaimer: I DON'T FUCKING OWN INUYASHA!!!

Kagome, Kikyo, or Tashie

Chapter 3: Jealousy

"Kagome the reason she came here was… was… because she can't stop thinking about me she thinks she's in love." Inuyasha said and as he said it Kagome got twenty little anime anger marks on her head and started to glow blue. "Is she a miko?" Tashie asked, "Yea why?" Inuyasha replied, "RUN!" she screamed as she grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and jumped away. "Let me down I need to help Kagome." Inuyasha said squirming in her grasp. "STOP! She got thrown into a spiritual rage. I really don't know why. But if you get near her you'll be purified within the second you come five feet from her." She snapped at him. Inuyasha looked stunned, "What can we do to help her?" he asked meekly. "Nothing other than make sure we stay at least five feet from her for a day." She replied in a soothing voice. "Let's head to the god tree where I at least have a house."

TIME SKIP! 2 hours later. 22 hours remain. (I'll skip by like 12 for the next chapter.)

When they got to Tashie's hut they opened the door and slammed it shut bolted, barred, and screwed the windows shut. "We should be safe for now." Tashie said to Inuyasha who was looking frightened by the whole Kagome exploding with spiritual power thing. "How did you know that was going to happen?" Inuyasha asked her. "Um… Well I used to be dating a priest and when he found me talking with a male friend of mine he freaked and almost purified me." She explained. "Almost?" Inuyasha asked, "He singed my ears." She said. "so that's why they're black at the tips." Inuyasha observed.

"Ah dammit there's only one bed." Tashie said, "Stupid stupid Tashie." "Well I can sleep on the floor." Inuyasha offered. "Have you noticed that I don't have wood to make a fire how are we supposed to keep warm?" Tashie asked. "Okay we can sleep in the same bed tonight BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Inuyasha replied. They both crawled into the wide bed and said their goodnights. While he was asleep Inuyasha rolled over and put his hand over Tashie and snuggled up to her. "Night Inuyasha," "Night Tashie."

End Chapter

Animelover: I feel bad that was short… I know I'll write another right now!

The entire group falls over twitching all thinking the same thing: Wow you should really be asleep. IT'S ONE THIRTY IN THE FUCKIN MORNING! PLZ DON'T SAY I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR MY FANS! Yawns falls asleep. "night." "night animes thnx for letting me sleep next to yasha tonight." Tashie, "Night Anime thnx for letting me go on a rampage" (sarcasm) Kagome "Thnx Anime for letting me sleep next to tash." Inuyasha "HANDS OFF MIROKU!" Sango "…" Miroku. Night get some sleep everyone.


	4. The Dead Miko

Animelover

Disclaimer: INUYASHA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME GODDAMIT!

Kagome, Kikyo, or

Chapter 4: The Dead Miko.

Knock knock knock came from Tashie's door but neither Inuyasha nor Tashie went and opened it. BOOM! The door flew off its hinges and an arrow pierced the back of the hut. And Kikyo walked in, "ahem… INUYASHA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! I thought you loved me." Kikyo cried. "C'mon Kikyo stop crying. Please?" Inuyasha said trying to comfort the undead miko when she suddenly grabbed him. "Gothcha time to go to hell. Naraku is dead now we must depart." She said softly and suddenly Inuyasha's eyes glazed over and there was nothing just darkness no matter how deep you peered. "GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF OF HIM WHORE!" Kikyo heard someone yell before her arms were suddenly dust. "What just happened?" Kikyo asked her assailant horrified when she realized she was drawing upon the power of almost the entire shikon jewel. "Where do you get off thinking you can KILL the man I love?" she said evily sending a shiver down the miko's spine. (WAIT ONE FUCKING SECOND SHE DOESN'T HA… cut off by an injection. You didn't see that ON WITH THE FIC) "He promised to go to hell and he doesn't seem to mind that he's being dragged there." She stated matter-of-factly. "He's obviously been enchanted what do you think I shikon shards in your eyes are good for other than seeing what can't be seen. His eyes may be peaceful but his soul well damn that guy is pissed off. Better run. Return Inuyasha." Tashie replied as Inuyasha came back and started to become full demon. "Whoa whoa no need to go that far on the little whore. What you think I couldn't smell Naraku all over you? Go back to hell." Tashie said again but this time mocking her each word hurt Kikyo deeper and deeper until. BOOSH! The dead souls started rushing out of her. "Wha what happened?" Kikyo asked, "Well I'll tell with the fact that your about to die anyway. I made you feel so angry that Kagome's soul inside you couldn't take it anymore and ripped itself out of you." Tashie said smiling. 'How long has it been since I've smiled sincere smile.' Inuyasha thought seeing this. "gah," the clay miko had time to cry before crumbling to dust. "So Inuyasha was what that woman was talk…" Tashie started when the world started to shimmer and shine before her then it just went poof. Thud! Inuyasha was startled that suddenly Tashie had fainted right in front of him. 'What was wrong with her why did she faint?' Then the answer hit him like five sits, 'Tainted shards. The jewel shards had been under Naraku's control for a long time so if you touched them if you were even part human it could be dangerous. I have to find Kagome.' With that thought in mind he picked Tashie up and put her on his back.

END CHAPTER

Animelover: I think it's too short but this was the best cutoff other wise it would've been. (starts counting on his fingers then moves to his toes, his ears his eyes and his hairs.)

Anime: It would have been way too long okay.

Kikyo: Am I gonna die in every story you write?

Animelover: Most likely yes.

Kikyo: Awwwww.

Animelover: Now get back in hell before I make you ugly okay.

Kikyo: Okay.

Animelover: PLZ R&R I was bored so I joined and read and read and read and read etc. fifty minutes later then I decided to write my own. PLEASE REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Plz reviews keep me going and if your going to flame just flame me I don't care.


	5. Purification

Animelover

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and group except Tashie… well I don't own her either.

Kagome, Kikyo, or

Chapter 5: Purification

Inuyasha rushed back to the camp to find Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and one unconscious houshi. "Kagome help! Tashie is being killed by the jewel shards inside of her." Inuyasha said frantically. "Inuyasha I need you to lie her down and I'll purify the jewel shards inside of her." Kagome replied trying to calm the wide-eyed hanyou. "One second." An eerie blue light came out of nowhere and started to head down to Tashie when her eyes snapped open. "OH SHIT!" Tashie's eyes widened when she saw the blue light above her and rolled away. Inuyasha and Kagome were dumbfounded at her reaction, "What's wrong Tashie?" Kagome asked her. "Don't play dumb you were trying to purify me." Tashie hissed. "No I was trying to purify the shards." Kagome explained, "Why would you do something like that?" Tashie asked her. While all this was going on Miroku had woken up groped Sango and gotten knocked out again. "They could kill you if we don't purify them." Inuyasha explained trying to calm down the angry hanyou. "The shikon jewel shards won't kill me." Tashie replied seeming confused. "You suddenly fainted what else could make that happen." Inuyasha roared at her. "Oh that it's just I'm not really used to the surge of power I get when using the… um how many did I put in my arms?" Tashie wondered out loud, "Oh yeah there are about twenty shards in each of my arms. So when I use all of them at the same time it puts massive stress on my body." "Makes sense," Inuyasha stated while everyone else had no idea what they were talking about. "I see," Kagome said looking as confused as everyone else. "Well I have finals soon and I need to go home for a couple days." She continued. "Kagome you're not going back to your era." Inuyasha stated simply. Kagome sighed, "Hey Tashie can you give me a lift somewhere," Tashie nodded. "Good Inuyasha sit boy." Wham! Inuyasha might have said something about someone being a bitch but he was abruptly cut off. "Okay see you Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and bastard." (A/N no joke Inuyasha is actually a bastard he has no father.) "Kagome hop on." Tashie yelled to her as Kagome got on her back. "So which way Kagome." (Hey that rhymes… kinda) Tashie asked her. "East." Kagome said as Tashie started running and jumping towards the east. When they got to Kaede's village Kagome asked, "You know the well near here?" "Yeah" She replied, "Well that's where I'm going." With that Tashie changed direction and in a matter of seconds they were there. "Tashie it was nice to meet you now I have to go." Kagome said to her. "Go where?" Tashie asked puzzled not seeing a house anywhere. "Bye." Kagome said and hopped into the well. You could literally see the steam coming out of Tashie's ears by this point. 'What the fuck she lives at the bottom of a well???' Tashie wondered. She looked into the well and realized she was gone. "Hmmmm if this well can take people to a different time maybe I could go through." She wondered out loud. "BANZAI!" Tashie yelled while jumping into the well she saw a blue light and landed at the bottom of the well. 'Guess it didn't work.' Tashie thought climbing out and realizing she wasn't outside anymore she was in a house. It turned out Kagome's grandfather was watering plants at this time and saw the hanyou jump out of the well. "DEMON!" he yelled running around in circles. At this Kagome and her family ran out to the well to go yell at Inuyasha. They gasped when they saw Tashie holding Kagome's grandfather in the air by the back of his shirt laughing. (Funny image isn't it coming outside and seeing a half demon holding your grandfather by the scruff of his neck. XD) At this sight Kagome and Sota had fallen over laughing while their mother had to stifle a giggle. All the while Kagome's grandpa was wailing something like help me Buddha or something. Tashie put Kagome's grandfather down and walked over to her. "Hey Kagome what's with this place it smells weird." Tashie asked her. Kagome suddenly regained her composure and stood up. "Well this is the future." She said simply. Tashie froze and fell over. "You okay?" Kagome asked her. "God she passed out again." Kagome said rubbing her temples, "Hey mom would you help me take her inside?" Kagome asked her mom. "Sure but who is she?" she asked, "She's a new person in our group her name is Tashie and she's an inu-hanyou just like Inuyasha." Kagome explained as they carried her inside.

END CHAPTER

Animelover: my hands hurt

Inuyasha: How come Tashie could go through the well I thought only Kagome and I could?

Animelover: I'll explain when my fingernails grow back… (waits)

Kagome: It's great that we got a new group member. But I thought that the shards were actually killing her I wonder why they aren't.

Inuyasha whispering to Animelover: Is it just me or is she acting crazier just today she tried to purify Tashie.

Animelover whispering back: No its not just you.

PLZ R&R REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Whats going on?

Animelover

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA and that makes me sad. At least I own a 42 inch plasma screen tv and a ps3. lol not joking.

Inuyasha's Choice

Chapter 5: What's going on?

RECAP

Tashie has just come into Kagome's time through the well.

START CHAPTER

"What!" Tashie yelled, "You mean this is the future?" "Yep." Kagome replied sheepishly. "Ugh it smells bad. And why's it so hot?" Tashie asked holding her nose. "Tashie why don't you come inside and sit down I'll make some tea." Kagome's mom said. (WHAT'S HER NAME!!! IF YOU KNOW PLZ REVIEW WITH NAME OR SEND PM! PLZ)

Thirty minutes later in the Sengoku Jidai. (Feudal era)

"Damn her!" Inuyasha yelled just having gotten up from the ground. "Calm down Inuyasha getting angry won't help" Miroku said calmly. Rub rub WHACK! "It was worth it." Miroku said weakly as Sango was having a fit. "INUYASHA SHE WOULDN'T HAVE SAT YOU IF YOU HAD LET HER GO HOME!" "Shut up Sango." Whap. It happened Inuyasha had slapped her. Sure Inuyasha hits the monk all the time but slapping Sango. That's death from Miroku. "Did that just happen?" Shippo asked noticing Miroku had woken up and looked furious. "Master Inuyasha this might be a good time to run." Myoga said from his shoulder. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT INUYASHA!!!" Miroku yelled. To make a long story short Inuyasha had been caught and smacked around till he was completely black and blue with a couple broken bones.

Back in Kagome's time.

"You expect me to believe that you are from 500 years in the future?" Tashie asked sipping some tea. "Yep." Kagome said cheerfully. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN MIND!!!" Tashie yelled throwing some furniture around. The doorbell rang. "Uh-oh." Kagome said, "Tashie HIDE!" Tashie obliged hiding in a closet. "Oh hey Yuki, Ayumi, and Eri." (that's their names right?) Kagome said to her three friends. "Nice to see your feeling better from your flu." They all said hugging her. "Hey guys want to put your shoes away I don't want you to get the floor wet." Kagome said. (A/N right now it's raining. Ok) "You can put them away in the closet." Kagome said not realizing Tashie was hiding in there. Ayumi opened the closet door and threw their shoes in and head someone yelp. "Kagome did you get a dog?" she asked then turned around to see a very annoyed hanyou sitting there. "Kagome there's a person with dog ears in your closet!" She yelled running and hiding behind Kagome. Kagome sighed, "Well I was trying to keep this a secret but you guys. Meet Tashie." Tashie stepped out of the closet and Kagome's friends all fell over.

Later… you pick how long its been over an hour and the rain stopped kay.

"Hey their coming to." Kagome said leaning over her friends who were laid down on the floor in her room. They yawned and stood up, "hey Kagome. Was there really a person with dog ears?" Ayumi asked absent-mindedly. "Yea she's outside the door. You guys all fainted when you saw her." Kagome explained to all of them. Tashie walked into the room, "Hey you guys are finally awake you've been out for a couple hours." She said smiling. Suddenly all Kagome's friends asked the same question same time. "Are your ears real?" they all asked, "Yeah." Tashie replied still smiling. "Can I feel?" Eri asked. "You all can but only once and don't pull please." Tashie replied warmly. One by one they all took their turns feeling her ears. Then the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." Tashie told them, "You guys talk to Kagome until you understand what's going on." When Tashie opened the door there stood (guess who) Hojo. "Who're you?" he asked her. "I'm Kagome's friend Tashie now if you excuse me she's busy at the moment." Tashie told him and tried to close the door but Hojo put his foot in the crack. "Take your foot out of the door before I crush it." Tashie growled but Hojo just looked at the top of her head. "Oh my fucking god you have dog ears!" he yelled and fell over backwards. Unfortunately when this happened his foot came out from the door. "Bye whoever you are." Tashie told him and slammed the door. The doorbell rang, once, twice, three times. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Tashie yelled accidentally ripping the door off the hinges. "Oh oops. Well what do you want?" She asked calmer this time. "Well I wanted to see Kagome." Hojo explained sheepishly seeing how she ripped the door off the hinges. "I told you she's busy." She told him again, "Christ Kagome has three guys who are in love with him." "Three guys… who are the others?" Hojo asked regaining his composure. "Since you'll never meet them I guess I can tell you. Their names are Inuyasha and Koga." Tashie explained sighing. "Wait you mean Inuyasha the legendary hero? Who could supposedly slay 100 demons with one swing of his sword?" Hojo asked. "No the Inuyasha who lives down the street OF COURSE ITS THAT INUYASHA!" She replied sarcastically. "But he lived 500 years ago." Hojo explained. "Yeah so did I. Wait is there any mention of another person named Tashie?" she asked him expectantly. "Yeah but just that she helped him kill the great evil Naraku." He replied confused, "But you couldn't be that person. That was 500 years ago and it's just a legend." "Yeah I bet that youkai and hanyous are also legends now." She said sounding kind of sad. "There's even an anime and manga called Inuyasha about a hanyou that adventures with a girl named…" he sorta trailed off. "JESUS ITS NOT FICTION!" he yelled completely white. "Nope it isn't fiction if he traveled around with people named Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kirara." Tashie explained holding her head trying to figure it out for herself. "ugh my head." She said rubbing her temples. "Now go away before I make you please." "By the way my name is Hojo see ya." He yelled running off. "Oi Kagome really needs to pick someone." Tashie mumbled to herself and was almost run over by Kagome's friends running out the door. "See ya Kagome, Tashie." They yelled running down the street to the Wacdonalds.

Back in the feudal era.

"Inuyasha please go get lady Kagome." Miroku begged Inuyasha. "Fine but please don't beg it doesn't suit you." Inuyasha replied jumping away towards the well.

END CHAPTER.

Anime: I know this is a crappy place to end the chapter but it would've been too long.

Inuyasha: Hm I can't wait to see Kagome but I can't help wondering where Tashie is.

Miroku: Kagome is lucky she has 3 people falling head over heels in love with her can't she just pick one?

Kagome: Hm well I hope your having a good time in my era Tashie?

Tashie: Yep I love the food you have. Mmmmmmmmmmm ramen.

Please review.


	7. I'd rather not say

Animelover

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER MANGA SERIES OK!

(A/N if you are a very sensitive person and are offended easily please don't read this chapter. I wrote this chapter after listening to a band called sublime please don't be mad.

Inuyasha's Choice

Chapter 7:

Kagome's time. 10:00

Inuyasha jumped out of the well mumbling about something. "Hey Inuyasha!" he heard Tashie yell from a nearby tree. "Hey Tashie have you seen Kagome?" He yelled back as she hopped down to him. "Yeah she went to the mall with her friends she'll be back soon." Tashie answered. "So Inuyasha we have some time to kill what do you want to do?" she asked in a (oi god I can't believe I'm writing this) suggestive tone. She watched Inuyasha blush as red as his haori then burst out laughing. "Oh my god I can't believe you thought I was saying we could do that." But she had to stop because she had fallen on the floor holding her sides. "I GOT IT ON VIDEO TAPE!" Kagome yelled from her window. "Mir Miroku doesn't have anything on you." Tashie said crying she was laughing so hard. Inuyasha's eyes started to turn red and his nails, teeth, and hair lengthened. Tashie and Kagome stopped laughing and turned white. "Shit." Kagome mumbled and ran away. "Inuyasha come on be reasonable," Tashie said frightened. She ended up backing up into the wall. Inuyasha walked forward and looked at her. 'I hate spring' the human side of Inuyasha thought still trapped in himself. 'Me I love it' his demonic side replied, 'Youkai mating season rules!' He snapped back to reality just in time to see Tashie jump to the roof of the house and run to the other side. "Dammit" he whispered jumping up to the roof and landing right in front of her. "Where are you going?" he asked naughtily. (Wow I really should change the rating on this story. Major lemons may come up.) Words from Tashie's current state of mind, 'dkljiekdsoeeekdsioeisdalkfjl;adeemcck,' that's about how much sense her thoughts made at this point in time. Suddenly snapping back to reality she heard Inuyasha yell, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" "SHIT!" she yelled jumping back. 'Good he didn't hit me but DAMMIT! He got my top.' From the corner of her eye she heard Kagome scream, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Demon Inuyasha just seemed to crouch a little at these commands. Tashie turned to run again but this time Inuyasha caught her leg. At this point Tashie had put her thoughts back together again. 'Okay so what does he want…?' Tashie calmed down a little, 'Ok so it's mating season so I know what he wants. But still…' "Seems you've figured out what's going on my bitch." Inuyasha said with a smirk. 'Wait did you just call her your bitch?' 'Yeah what of it?' 'I DON'T WANT TO BE MATED WITH HER I LOVE KAGOME!' his human side screamed raging against his own mind. (A/N I don't condone any of demon Inuyasha's actions right now ok this is a horrible thing to do. No there's not gonna be any lemons worse than this through this entire story ok. I'll try my hardest to make it InuXKag but there are just some things I can't change ok. I am a horrible person I know that and please don't make me feel worse about this chapter. It's a very light story so I needed at least one really bad thing to happen. I mean in my other story Inuyasha kills himself and Yash gets almost killed twice. :-( 'Sniffles')

Okay after many evil actions and screaming the mating mark was on Tashie's neck. (OKAY I'M AN EVIL PERSON FOR THIS KIND OF SUBJECT PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY. I HATE IT AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON. Now someone give me a tissue. I really hate adult subjects they're hard to write without going over the rating.)

"Inuyasha… why?" Tashie managed to say before passing out for the… third time. "What have I done I've forced my mark onto a friend, and the one I love is probably really pissed by now." Inuyasha cried starting to sob right there on the roof. (Somebody please gouge out my eyes and cut off my hands they're writing on their… pay no attention to that.) He covered them both up and jumped down to the door. Knock knock, "Kagome can I please come inside?" Inuyasha asked sounding really depressed. Of course Kagome had been really freaked out by the thumps and screaming coming from the roof so she had hidden in her room and locked the door and window. Inuyasha turned the handle of the door and realized the back door was open. "Kagome? KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled walking through the house looking for her. He smelled salt and heard crying coming from her room. Knock knock knock, "Kagome can I come in?" Inuyasha asked softly and the crying subsided. "Sure I'll unlock the door." Kagome replied slightly muffled. Click. Inuyasha opened the door and put Tashie down on the floor. "Kagome could you please clean her up. I need to go back to the feudal era and sort some things out." Inuyasha told her sounding like he was going to cry. "Sure, Inuyasha I'm sure she'll forgive you. You weren't yourself at the time and maybe she'll understand." Kagome said trying to comfort the sad hanyou. He looked at her and for once his eyes showed emotion. They showed Kagome what she had never seen before sadness, anger, hate, things you normally wouldn't see in his eyes. But something was missing there was no spark of hope as Kagome had always seen. His eyes were dull like when he had been enchanted by that witch Kikyo. "Kagome I hurt her, I mated her against her will and now she's bound to me until the day either of us dies." He said collapsing on the floor crying. "Inuyasha I forgive you." Tashie mumbled sitting up. Suddenly she winced, "Ow my back!" she said lying back down. "Well it's not as bad as it could be. Koga could've gotten me." She laughed but Kagome could see she wasn't happy. She was hurt very deeply by Inuyasha's actions. "Kagome I really need to clean myself up. Inuyasha you better go clean the roof." Tashie said standing up ignoring her hurt back. Kagome handed Inuyasha some cleaner and a sponge I guess. "Inuyasha you better be as nice as you can to Tashie and never EVER hurt her again." Kagome told him as he walked out of the room. Meanwhile Tashie was up in the bathroom running the bath crying. 'Why why why' ran through her head constantly, 'I know he loves Kagome so why did he do that to me.' She got into the bath and started to clean up. Inuyasha was on the roof cleaning up his… I can't write that my family is reading this. Kagome was in the kitchen downstairs making cookies and ramen, also ramen cookies.

End the evilest chapter I'll ever write

Animelover is being chased around by Kagome and Tashie and they both have cleavers. Inuyasha is over in the corner cutting himself.

Animelover: What do you guys want this time!!!

Kagome, Tashie: To kill you for writing that.

Animelover: Shouldn't we be stopping Inuyasha he could kill himself.

Kagome, Tashie: nah

Animelover suddenly turns around and Tashie and Kagome are thrown back.

Kagome, Tashie: How'd you do that?

Animelover: I'm the author I can do anything such as.

A cotton candy slushy and a big bag of popcorn appear in his hands and Kagome/Tashie's hands.

Animelover: see

Kagome, Tashie: COOL! Where's the movie?

A projection screen comes down and starts playing Kung Fu Hustle.

Anime, Kagome, Tashie, dead Inuyasha: YAY:D

Animelover: On a more serious note none of the topics discussed in this chapter should EVER happen seriously rape is bad. It's a horrible, nasty, evil thing to do.

Please review and if you don't think I make a good enough argument against the crime. Send me a PM. Ok.


	8. Tashie's Choice

Animelover

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

HIATUS OVER!!! JOY!

Inuyasha's Choice

Chapter 8: Tashie's Choice

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Tashie were sitting in the living room watching a movie.

Tashie was tearing up inside she didn't know how long she could be around Inuyasha. There was one path she could take to free him of his commitment but she wanted to avoid it. "Inuyasha?" Tashie asked turning off the movie. "There is one way I know that we can undo the damage that was done. I think I know what I'm talking about. Would you like me to free you from this bond? I know you love Kagome so yes or no just tell me." "No you're not talking about that are you?" Inuyasha told her scared. "Yes." She replied smiling sadly. "Just what are you talking about?" Kagome asked the two of them. "We can't tell you its something that you want to try to avoid." Tashie told her quickly. Tashie walked out of the room into the kitchen and out the back door. Inuyasha stayed with Kagome and just made conversation. While Tashie went outside and (A/N sniffle sniffle) cut her jugular with her claw. As the warm blood flowed over the mark it started to disappear. Inuyasha noticed the mark on his neck start to sizzle and burn. Kagome noticed smoke coming off his neck. "Inuyasha what's happening?" Kagome asked with concern. "Kagome don't worry yourself about it I need to go check something." Inuyasha told her walking outside. He looked over to Tashie sitting in the tree bleeding. Inuyasha jumped up tore off a piece of his haori and wrapped it around the wound. "Tashie why would you do this to yourself?" Inuyasha asked shaking his head. Inuyasha picked her up and walked into the living room. "Inuyasha what happened to Tashie?" Kagome asked jumping up and running over. "Kagome we need to get her to the hospital she cut her throat." Inuyasha told her almost sobbing. Kagome went to the phone and dialed the hospital. "Hello my friend has gotten hurt she needs to get to the hospital right away!" Kagome said quickly. Tashie's face was completely white from blood loss. "Kagome she's bleeding to death come on please let that ambulance get here quick." Inuyasha told her trying to staunch the bleeding. Kagome was freaking out trying to find her suture kit. "Kagome we need to get the wound stitched NOW!" Inuyasha yelled with his hands still on her neck. When the ambulance finally arrived ten minutes later it was too late Tashie had bled out in the ambulance. "Damn it! If only I had stopped her she would have lived. She killed herself so I wouldn't have to be bound to somebody I didn't love." Inuyasha sobbed on the side of her bed while Kagome patted him on the back. "Inuyasha, Tashie only did this to help you. Don't forget that she died so you could live free. Do you think she would want you to grieve too much. I promise you I'll be with you always." Kagome said giving him a hug. Inuyasha turned around and returned the embrace. "Kagome she died for me I didn't deserve that and I definitely don't deserve you. I'm a filthy, disgusting hanyou I never deserve to find love." Inuyasha sobbed on her shoulder. "Inuyasha that's not true you deserve love just as much as any youkai or human." Kagome cooed to the distressed hanyou leaning on her shoulder. "Inuyasha if it makes you feel any better she loved you and would've done anything for you even if it killed her." Kagome told him smiling. "Kagome," Inuyasha said getting off her shoulder and looking her in the eye. "Would you be my mate I know that Tashie did that so I could be with you." Kagome wondered if she should do it or not. Suddenly Tashie appeared in front of them but something was odd. You could see through her and she was wearing subjugation beads. "Tashie." Inuyasha breathed amazed. "Hi guys I can only be here for a couple minutes then I have to go. Kagome if you doubt I did it out of love for Inuyasha just think about yourself. Would you do anything to make Inuyasha happy even if you paid the ultimate price for doing so?" Tashie asked them looking to Kagome then to Inuyasha looking macabre to say the least. "Tashie you did that for me?" Inuyasha looked in wonder at her. "Yes I did there was no way I could let the accident that happened keep you from your true love." Tashie replied smiling sadly at him. The subjugation beads started to glow. "Oh damn looks like my time is up I have to go back to heaven now. See you in the next life Inuyasha, Kagome." She told them bowing and fading away.

End of Chapter

Animelover: God we had a great party at my profile.

Sesshomaru: GREAT YOU TORE MY TAIL OFF!

Amataseru: Yeah sorry about that.

Animelover: Where do you keep coming from!

Sesshomaru: Give me back my fluffy! Starts to sob

Amataseru: I can't I lost it in a poker game.

Sesshomaru takes out the Tokijin and attacks him. Amataseru of course dodges every single swipe of the sword and knocks him out.

Amataseru: Does he try to kill anyone he sees?

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Animelover237: Don't forget to check out my profile for a hilarious thing. Also R&R please don't forget to watch for new stories. Some of them will be a series I'm going to call "The Mark" series.


	9. An apology from your beloved author

Hanyou-Shadow an apology. I'm sorry I haven't written anything recently I just haven't been able to make a good story sorry but I am trying my best. Soon I'm going to make a few different story starts that never got off on the right foot and let you guys decide what you wanna have me write more about.


End file.
